fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Storm wolf01/Testing: R.A Trilogy "Diamond Tears" SP
(The title's kinda long...) Hi, guys! I'm new here in this wiki! Uh...*awkward moment* I'm following the footsteps of my big brother Imon (Tsubasafan101..yes, Mr.Fink) but not a very great writer like him. So, I'm posting this blog for the Running Away Trilogy: Diamond Tears. Only a sneak peek for the Extreme Awards. Not gonna post it yet to PJOFFW!! :DD Yeah....so hope ya like it. And uh...changes may happen. I'm just testing it here first. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ —Warning: Very dark and depressing story ahead. Not good for young peeps— _____________________________________________________________ ~Prologue~ This is a story about love. A love that ends tragic, controlled by passion…and trickery. A love that started wildfires, fear and darkness. A love that was once so pure and innocent, now streaked with filth. A love that started in the straight path of a boy who became crooked and insane by a goddess’ promise. My name is Storm. I am a witness of the Downfall, the war that had caused them to run away. I am witness of tears and broken hearts, of blood and anger. I am witness to the love affair between four people whom the gods have played with. I am witness to them all. It all started with a death. And a necklace. She is Diana, the daughter of Eris. She lived in quiet with her father for many years in a forest. She is a hunter. It was a full moon that one night. Diana had run off to the hills to hunt for supper. Her father was alone in their strong, yet tiny hut, staring at the fire blazing in the soot-black fireplace. He is not old, still in his youth, in his 30s maybe. But he is not that talented with a weapon as his daughter was. He preferred to sit and wait. There was a soft knock against the roughly-carved door. The man stood up, expecting his daughter but when he opened the door, alas! It was not his beloved Diana, but a tall figure swaying in the icy breeze, face unseen from a hood. He lifted a strange, bronze knife, just as swift-footed Diana came running from the hills on which she hunted. With one strike, the stranger stabbed her father through the chest, ripping the blue shirt the man was wearing. Diana’s father fell on the ground, immediately lifeless, blood seeping out from the ugly, open wound. A scream escaped from Diana’s open mouth and the stranger, alarmed, ran away, leaving only footsteps on the soil, quickly covered up by the winds. Diana ran towards her father’s body. Seeing he was indeed dead, all she could do was sob, until the moon drifted away and in came the dawn. As the cold mists tore away like pieces of spiderwebs and the sun rose from the once-gray hills now lush green, Diana still knelt beside her father. The tears have come and gone. Her yellow eyes were covered with a web of red. She was silent, her left arm on her lap, her right resting on her father’s pale cheeks. Finally, she leaned in and kissed her father one last time on the forehead, choking back a sob. Then, she rose. She buried her father all by herself, placing a boulder as a mark. As she stood, her hands were trembling with rage. She wanted revenge against whoever did this to her father. She entered the hut, eerily silent because of the loss of the joy and laughter her father brings in. She checked the fireplace. Luckily, the strong winds blew the flames to ashes. The house was the same: tidy, simple. The furniture was unmoved. She saw the old, framed photograph sitting a cabinet, taken five years ago, when she was eleven. Her father held hands with her, smiling at the camera. She too, was smiling. Not because her picture is being taken, but because her father was there, beside her. It was Diana’s first time to visit civilization. Diana felt sad at the memory, even though it was a happy one. Below the photograph, in glowing coils, is a silver necklace. Diana remembered her father reminding her not to touch this until he told her so. It was a simple chain with a silver locket. An orange, almost-glowing circle of fire decorated the middle. It has to be now. Her father had never told her to take this necklace even at his death. It has to be now. Diana took the silver object in her hands. It felt cold and a little rusted. The locket immediately opened, revealing a tiny scroll of paper. It fell on her palm, and she opened it curiously. In black ink, words were written, almost faded with age: “Just in case.” Diana was dumbfounded. What does that message mean? After a minute of trying to understand, she gave up and slipped the necklace and the paper in her pocket and took a deep breath. She decided it was really the time to hunt…not hunting an animal for breakfast, but hunting a person for revenge. Carrying a few of her possessions in a dusty pack, she ran away from her solitary house in the forest and started her search for the merciless murderer whom she promised she would kill. ~***~ Category:Blog posts